A day in the life of Morgan Benson
by IShipSeddie'o
Summary: Morgan Benson has a hard life, both her parents are teachers at her school! No fun for Morgan! Remember to follow and favourite Reviews appreciated!
1. Sleep and an A

The bell rang for second period,

"Dang it!"

8 year old Morgan Benson groaned and let go of the random boys underwear.

"if you come anywhere near me you won't live till your 9th birthday."

She glared at him and opened her locker and found her timetable.

"Yay mom's teaching this class, let's hope she lets me go to sleep!"

Yep 25 year old Sam Puckett was a teacher. After getting together with Freddie he made her study and get good grades, so good she became a teacher along side him. Unbelievable right?!

Morgan sloped of to class and sat down near the back with all the trouble makers.

"Quiet people I haven't got all day!" shouted Sam as she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

" Get out the work from yesterday and carry on until I have marked last week essays. Ok?"

Morgan got it out and lent her head on it. She soon dosed of.

"Morgan does your notepad look like a pillow? Mm?" said Sam as she tapped on Morgan's desk

" no mom" said Morgan sleepily

" its Miss Puckett to you. get on with your work you bad girl."

"keep your hair on." Morgan muttered under her breath.

"hand in your work and find your essay of this pile class." Sam said to her pupils.

Once everybody was sat down with their work Morgan read hers an saw the big blue A at the top. She was smarter the the nerd in front.

"I study for 2 hours everyday and take all the extra Classes, but I am still the second smartest. Why?" said the nerd angrily to Morgan.

"well my daddy says I'm smart like him and mom says I can kick butt like her!"Morgan boasted

"Miss! Morgan said you said." looks around at her class mates who were looking at her with wide eyes. " Butt!"

"Morgan stop telling lies." Sam quickly made up.

"but..." Sam cut Morgan of and gave her a glare

Bell went for end of class.

"phew that was to close!" Sam muttered as she picked up her papers.


	2. Poems and detentions

**Disclaimer : I disclame \0/**

**/\**

"Yay I got literature next. Boo" said Morgan sarcastically

"1 hour and 30 minutes of boring chizz"

**In class **

"Now class we are going to write a poem about whatever you can be as long as you want but it has to be more than 4 lines long." explained the teacher

"he did say it could be about anything..." thought Morgan as she started scribbling down her poem

**School**

**By Morgan Benson **

**I hate school its a waste of time **

**All you do is talk and rhyme **

**Just teachers yelling at you all day **

**"Do your work or you'll get no play!"**

**You get in trouble for no reason at all **

**Stupid stuff like kicking a ball**

**Teachers giving detention**

**Just for attention.**

**I hate biology **

**Math and geology **

**Science is poo **

**French is too! **

"Who wants to read their story out first?" asked the teacher after everyone had finished.

"me please!" said a little pink girl who thinks about everything pink and fluffy.

"ok" replied the teacher

**Pretty things**

**By Elisa Green **

**I like flowers their so pretty **

**I like butterflies their so flitty **

**I like stars their so bright **

**I like the moon shining at night**

"very...girly." said the teacher hesitating

"yawn" said Morgan out loud

"Morgan Benson let's see if you did any better"

Morgan read out her poem, the teacher was appalled

"detention Morgan Benson! "

"dang it! " She said for the second time today

**I am treating you with 2 chappies today I am estatic! It may sound stupid but I have a review a follow and 33 visitors to this story! Yayyayayayay! Thank you Ishipseddie'o!**


	3. Lunch and tickles

**Disclaimer : I disclame again **

"finally I can eat!" said Morgan tucking in to a full to the brim pack up dinner.

She might have brunette hair and brown eyes like Freddie but she a appetite just like Sam's.

"why do we only have one dinner in a it was up to me we would never stop eating!" Morgan said to her friends at the table.

"hey Kali do you remember the eggs for the..." Morgan was cut off by Sam who was shouting to her from the table she and Freddie were sitting at.

"Morgan Benson come here now!"

"this doesn't sound good" said Kali, Morgan's friend.

"I'd better go." Morgan said While picking up her food. She walked over

"hi mom hi daddy, " said Morgan while fluttering her eyelids.

"not working." said Freddie "I just heard from Mr Woolwich you got detention by writing this poem on school." he said while pulling out the piece of paper which Morgan wrote on.

"about that," said Morgan " Mr woolly face said we could write it about anything we wanted. I chose school daddy. I wrote what I thought about school."

" come here you, your not off the hook yet though cheeky monkey." said Freddie cuddling Morgan. "daddy let go!"

"nope," he replied

"Morgan finish your lunch before I eat it." Sam said.

Morgan quickly gobbled it down

"Morgan, did you show daddy your essay?" Sam asked

Morgan got it out and showed freddie

"hey you got an A!" "well done!"

**Bell went for end of lunch **

"dang it I wasn't finished! Ohhh!" Morgan moaned

"come one get to class monkey." said Freddie tickling Morgan.

"I'm going I'm going stop it daddy!"Morgan laughed


	4. Gym and ropes

**Disclaimer : I don't own icarly :(**

"come on Morgan, get your kit and let go." said Freddie

"keep your hair on." Morgan said

" stop it little monkey." Freddie said

" whatever let's go I want to do rope race today, I always climb up the fastest and win!" said Morgan, pulling Freddie to the changing rooms.

Morgan got changed and Freddie went to teach his next class.

"children sit down and pay attention." said Mrs Smith the gym teacher.

"today we are going to try the spring boards. Watch me."

She ran up to the board and jumped on. She was pushed high into the air, she landed on the safety mat and got of.

"you got that who wants to try?"

"Memememe!" said Morgan over and over again.

"ok, Morgan." the teacher said

Morgan copied the teacher and landed expertly, she lifted her hands and smiled.

"well done if the rest of you do that well we'll play rope race.

"yay!" shouted the class

"ok get into groups of 5 and practice."

Everyone rushed to get with their friends but Morgan got stuck with the overweight boy who ate to much, the nerd, the boy who wanted everything his way and the pink girl

" dang it I got stuck with a bunch of morons."

The overweight boy waddled to the spring board, stopped, hopped on and went nowhere because she was to heavy for the board

"way to go fatso you broke the board." said the boy who wanted everything his way

"kyle don't be rude its not broken." said the teacher taking a look at the board

"we will find you something else to do." She said leading the boy off to the climbing frame.

They kept taking turns until they all could do it.

"I'm bored of this." said the nerd.

"hey watch this then." said Morgan

She did the splits and everyone watching winced.

"ouch" said the pink girl

After half an hour the class just about could do it perfectly.

"right then class if you can do it line up her behind these 3 ropes." said the teacher

"ok in 3...2...1... Go!" She said

Morgan raced up the rope, she stopped to catch her breath she carried on.

" and Morgan is the winner!" shouted the teacher

Morgan slid down

" yes!"she said celebrating

**The bell rang for end of class **

" go get changed and I will see you next week." said the teacher as kids filed out.


	5. Music and busses

**Disclaimer : I disclame **

" music now then we are going to the leisure centre for swimming then daddy's class then home time!" Morgan said looking at her timetable

**The bell rang for start of class **

Morgan ran of to the music room and sat behind her piano

**"** Now then class let's carry on from last week. 1 2 3 "

Everyone played their instruments, there was a lot of screeching and wrong notes but none from Morgan. she played it perfectly.

" stop stop stop who's squeaking? Guitars play your part"

There was a few wrong notes.

"ok flutes you play."

A few squeaks from them

" and Morgan."

she played absolutely perfect.

" ok Morgan perfect, guitars make sure you have the right fingering and flutes don't blow as hard." " let's try again 1 2 3"

It was almost perfect

" much better everyone!" said the teacher clapping her hands

"Now Morgan did you learn the new piece, the hard one?

" every single note" Morgan boasted

" let's hear it then " said the teacher

Morgan tapped out a very hard piece of music no mistakes whatsoever

" that was brilliant Morgan everyone else here your part to it."

**An announcement came on the loud speaker**

_Can the fourth grade get their swimming kit and report to the main hall. Thank you_

" our session has been cut short class I will see you next week." "goodbye."

Fourth graders filed out the room to their lockers where Freddie was standing

" hey Morgano it's my turn to come with you and I'm in the girls changing rooms."

"dang it! No more hiding people's pants" Morgan said quietly

" what did you say?" asked Freddie

" nothing daddy!" said Morgan putting on a smiley face

" who's a little creep. " said Freddie smiling

" meeee!" said Morgan

" come on we're going now." said Freddie to Morgan

On the way out they bumped into Sam

( walking along with them )

" hey Freddie hey Morgan." she said

" hi mommy" replied Morgan

" hey sam are you coming with us?" asked Freddie

" i was supposed to be teaching fourth grade English but your all going swimming and I got nothing better to do " said Sam

" yay! Are you coming in with us? Daddy might!" said Morgan hopefully

" might do. Wait here, I will go home and get my kit." said Sam

She headed of to her car.

" yes this is going to be the best swimming lesson ever!" said Morgan punching the air

" hey calm down Texas. Crazy girl." said Freddie shaking his head and laughing


	6. Range Rovers and the deep end

**Disclaimer : \0/ you can guess what I'm going to say **

(on the bus)

" where's mom daddy?" Morgan asked Freddie

" she'll be following behind."

" how long till we get there? " Morgan asked

" about 10 minutes." Freddie replied

" are you teaching us? Asked Morgan

" when are you gonna stop asking questions?" replied Freddie looking at her

" when you tell me the answer. Are you teaching us?" said Morgan

" yes I am." said Freddie sighing

" good." said Morgan.

A black Range Rover whizzed past them

"hey that's moms car!" said Morgan pointing in front of them

" oh yeah that is Sam's car " said Freddie squinting at the little car

" she's winning," Morgan said

**The bus pulled up at the leisure centre **

" come on daddy hurry up I wanna get in!" said Morgan pulling Freddie's arm

" wait a minute Morgan, I've got to count the rest of the class to see if we are all here." he replied

"ohh come on we are all here now let's get in!" said Morgan jumping up and down, pointing to the centre.

" 17 18 19 yep we are here let's go." said Freddie counting

" hey I've been waiting for ever let's go " said Sam greeting Freddie and Morgan

**Later **

" right beginners go to the far end with Mr Gillingham. intermediate swimmers go with Mrs Lane and the rest come with me and Mr Benson." Sam shouted at the crowd of pupils

They all shuffled off.


End file.
